


Pizza For Me and You

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [62]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Elementary AU, Gen, clint don't take no shit, clint loves pizza, different meet up for avengers and clint, i have no more tags, kid!Clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets kidnapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza For Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Young Clint (maybe 9?) gets kidnapped from school (cmon you really had to go to his elementary school with guns?) bc they wanna get to the Avengers and Clint seriously isn't bothered at all. And they're like wtf and he's like "my family is gonna kick your ass" all smug like

The Avenges had found Clint Barton, in all places, a dumpster. 

He was 6 years old at the time, and very tiny for his age.

Hearts broken at the look of the boy (thin, frail, pale, etc), they adopted him without a thought. 

Of course Fury had argued, but eventually lost when even his heart had been taken over by the boy.

Clint had lived with the Avengers for a year before he had finally gotten them (tricked them, the little shit) into letting him go to public school. 

Now, at age 9, he was one month in to the 3rd grade. 

Every morning Happy drove Clint to the Elementary School 10 miles away, and every afternoon one of the Avengers would pick him up (missions willing).    
Every day for lunch he has a PB &  J made lovingly by JARVIS. 

So here Clint was, Mid-September, trying to pay attention to his teacher but being too focused on the fact the Avengers were off somewhere on a mission. 

“Alright class, time for recess!”

Grinning wildly, Clint jumped up and hurried outside with the rest of classmates. 

Recess was his favorite part of the day. He got to go outside and play around, stretching his muscles in a way he couldn’t do at any other point in the day (well, except for when he was allowed to play with his bow and arrows on Saturday mornings). 

“CLINT!! Wanna play hide and seek?” Kate screamed at him. 

Clint nodded quickly, and looked around to see who else was gonna play. Teddy, Billy, America, Kate, and Phil were all in a circle.

“Who’s it?” Clint asked. 

“NOSE GOES!” Phil screamed. 

Clint jerked and by the time he pressed his finger to his nose, everyone else had already done so .

“Dang” Clint huffed. “Alright, where’s base?”

Kate pointed to the old jungle gym that the school had yet to tear down when they made their new one.  

Clint nodded and ran over to the jungle gym  at the edge of the courtyard. Closing his eyes, Clint pressed a hand to his eyes and started to count to 100. 

He was at the number 75 when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and lift him off his feet, Clint tried to struggle, but soon blacked out. 

 

*******

Clint woke up in a huge white room, several people wearing masks looking at him. 

“Who are you?” Clint asked

“We’re the people who kidnapped you” The one in front said. 

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Noooo... really? I hadn’t noticed”

The men glared at him. Clint grinned. 

“So who are you?”

The men sighed, “We’re a group of villains that are going to fight the Avengers by changing children into super villians”

Clint burst out laughing.

“This kid is laughing at us!“ One men said to the first one. 

“What the hell are you laughing at punk?” The man said to Clint. 

Clint just huffed and shook his head, “Do you not know who I am?”

The men all looked at each other, before the first man spoke. “Uh.... You’re a kid, who we will then make a supervillian”

Clint shook his head, “You guys are stupid. My parents _are_ the Avengers!”

The men all freeze, “Shit” one murmured. 

“Oooooo Mama Tasha isn’t gonna like that you cursed in front of me” Clint said smugly. 

“Well shut up kid, she’s never gonna find out” One man said. 

“Sorry, too late” Natasha said from behind them.

The men jumped three feet in the air as the Avengers piled into the room and took the guys out within minutes. 

“Hey daddies and mommies” Clint said with glee

Steve smiled, “Hello Clint, are you okay?”

Clint nodded, “They were idiots”

“Idiots isn’t a nice word Clint” Bruce said as he picked Clint up. 

“They were very not smart” Clint said as he rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Better. Now, while the rest of the gang cleans this mess up, how about we go get started on some pizza?” Bruce asked. 

“PIZZA!!!” Clint agreed with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
